De helpende hand
Ze moet naar school? De volgende ochtend toen Tsuki en Misaki aan het praten waren kwam ik en vroeg "Weten jullie naar welke klas ik moet gaan" "Mag ik eens zien" zei Misaki onbeleeft en pakte het papiertje in mijn handen af."Ja de volgende gang links" zei Tsuki die mee naar het blad keek "Hoe heet je eigenlijk" "Ik Aishi Sohma ik ben nieuw hier" zei ik en Tsuki was verbaasd dat ik een Sohma was." Hé ben jij ook een Sohma" zei Misaki heel onbeleefd en werd stilletjes rood "ja,het zit in mijn bloed" zei Aishi onbeleeft terug. Ineenkeer kwam er een jongen en zei tegen Tsuki en Misaki "Losers "toen Misaki dat hoorde werd ze kwaad en roepte "WAT BEN JIJ EEN KISAMA Rone ".Toen ik moest gaan was ik weggegaan en riep toen ik liep "Ik moet gaan,doei "en liep verder weg. Ik was dicht bij mijn huis maar moest nog een heel eind tegaan ik was in het park en botste tegen een jongen ik zei snel "Ooh sorry "en liep daarna weer door. Eindelijk kwam ik thuis aan en zag dat mijn moeder al was aan het eten ik zette mijn boekentas neer en pakte een bord en nam een schep. Toen ik klaar was met het eten ging ik naar bed. De volgende ochtend ging mijn moeder naar mijn kamer en riep "Het onbijt is klaar Aishi" ik schoot wakker en zei "het is toch zaterdag ". "Ja maar er staan twee meisjes voor de deur voor je "zei mijn moeder met een late blik. Toen ik dat hoorde wipte ik uit bed en kleeddthumb|lefte me snel aan en poetste snel mijn tanden en ging dan naar beneden met een lolly in mijn mond. Wie is die jongen ? Tsuki en Misaki stonden voor de deur met een jongen die ik niet direct herkende."Dit is Hatsuharu Sohma" zei Misaki. Ik keek naar hem en ineenkeer wist ik weer wie dat was het was de jongen waar ik gisteren tegen heb gebotst.Ik zei snel en vrolijk "Kom binnen en doe alsof je thuis bent" "oooh natuurlijk!!!"zei Misaki die maaar aan het lachen was en ging zitten en nam een appel. Tsuki zei tegen Misaki, "Doe niet zo onbeleefd" "eeuhm oke Aishi hou jij van kunst en muziek?" Vroeg Misaki aan mij. "ja" Antwoorde ik snel. "Oke want als je muziek wilt oefenen moet je bij ons zijn en als je kunst wilt doen kan je naar Hatsuharu gaan" zei Tsuki. Ik luisterde niet eens omdat ik mijn ogen niet kon afhouden van Hatsuharu. Ik denk de hele tijd aan Hatsuharu. Toen ik moest gaan slapen vroeg ik of ze mochten blijven slapen maar spijtig kon Hatsuharu niet omdat hij naar huis moest toen deden we maar een slaapfeestje. Ze waren nog maar pas om drie uur gaan slapen.De volgende ochtend was iedereen al vroeg wakker en ging naar beneden.Toen ze klaar waren gingen ze naar boven om zich aan te kleden,we waren entouchast omdat we naar het Sohma huis gingen.Ik en Tsuki zaten te praten over jongens en Myuu niet,zij was heel stil.Maar plots zagen we Hatsuharu en Tsuki en Myuu duwde me naar hem en zunne gingen naar Sohma huis. thumb|left|226px